The Beginning Of The End?
by AmazingBlaze101
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Read And Review Rated M for future chapters


Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, heir to the Uzumaki Clan of Uzushiogakure, yeah I'm pretty important if I say so myself… Anyways, I'm on my way to Konaha where my mother and father fell in love, apparently my clan found someone that is 'worthy' of becoming my bride, so… I'm basically getting married to a girl I've never met. Can you believe that?

Pushing that aside, they wanted me to come here so I can see how she looks like and see if we can start a relationship, but mostly to see if sparks fly or something like that.

So, this is why I'm currently at the gates of Konaha right now. To tell you the truth, I'm kind of nervous what if I don't like her? Or what if she isn't nice and worst of all… What if she doesn't like me? I was quickly dragged out of my thoughts by a voice.

"Naruto-sama, please behave yourself here… You do know everyone is watching you, you understand that? Right?" Hiro told me, he's basically like my caretaker and the reason why he's telling me to behave myself is because... Well I have a tendency to pull pranks here and there, but I reassured him that was in the past; much to his credit he doesn't believe.

"Ugh! C'mon, Hiro! I'm not ten anymore, I stopped pulling jokes and stuff!" I told him with a mischievous smile on my face.

He sighed not seeming really convinced "Hai, I suppose so… and eat like a civilized person around people, not that barbaric slurping that you call dining." He said with a frown.

"I make no promises, when it comes to eating, Hiro." I said to him in a serious voice and snickered as he fell anime-style and starts to sniffle and starts to ask, "Why, Naruto-sama?"

"Fine!" Rolling my eyes at his antics, he was worse than me sometimes… "Jeez, just pull yourself together man!" I told him, I don't need anyone to think that I'm weak because my caretaker is a crybaby.

"Alright, good so now we will go the girl's home, now her name is Hyuga Hinata. She's shy and a bit quiet, so try not to scary her with your loud and jubilant behavior… Ok?'' Hiro gives me an attitude, as if he had not been crying over his master mere moment ago, this Hiro's attitude clearly told me this wasn't up for discussion.

"Alright, how come you guys couldn't have picked someone that's… that's, well like me?'' I asked. I mean that would be easier? Wouldn't it? That way we would have things in common and perhaps hit it off.

"First off, she is a Hyuga one of the most wealthy clans in Konaha and most prestigious, so be lucky that they offered her to you." I rolled my eyes as he made it sound as if this was a rare opportunity.

"Well, whatever... Does she even want this stupid arranged marriage?" I asked.

I knew I didn't, but I also wanted to be head of my clan so I have to go along with it.

"Well...You see she wasn't that happy when she heard about it, but her father convinced her otherwise." My eyes bulged out of their sockets. So this wasn't an arranged marriage more of a forced marriage.

"What do mean she wasn't happy?! If she wasn't happy then why… are we here!" I yelled I didn't want to make this 'Hinata' girl feel like she was pushed into something.

"Oi! Naruto-sama, stop it… aren't you, only doing this so you can become the clan head quicker?" He asked me with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah...but-"

"'But', nothing… This girl has to do this for the sake of her clan. Now hush! Besides, this is where your mother fell in love with your father... Oh! Look there's his head carved into the mountains." Hiro said with slight awe wrapped in his voice.

I look to where he was looking at and sure enough there's my father's head, I heard of my father by my mother's diary she wrote that he thought was kind of girly and flaky, but after he rescued her from Kumogakure ninjas she didn't see him that way anymore she fell in love with him.

I always said I wanted to be like him, so if this girl was from this village than it made him feel a little better.

"Yeah, I guess your right Hiro… Alright, let's go!" I shouted.

After a few minutes we arrive at the Hyuga estate it wasn't as big as the Uzumaki estate, but nonetheless it made an impression on me.

"Welcome. Hiashi-sama is waiting for you in the dining room." A woman with pale eyes and brown hair said to us as she bowed.

She led us into the estate after a couple twist and turns we enter a huge dining room.

"Welcome, Uzumaki-sama we have been awaiting your presence." A man with the same pale eyes as the woman told me with long brown hair to that fell to his back and he looked so calm and collected, it unnerved me at how someone could be so formal.

"We apologize for our late arrival, Hiashi-sama." Hiro apologizes and bows

'_So this must be her dad and the Hyuga head_.' I mused to myself. He did seem like it, he had the air of a clan leader and strict dad all over him.

"Yes, we lost track of time." I tell him as I bow.

Hiro taught me how to talk to important people when I was eleven saying it would come in handy and did it ever.

"That is fine Uzumaki-sama… Hinata will be down in a second, please take a seat." He said as he gestured towards the chairs, to which I and Hiro took.

Hiro and Hiashi were in their own little conversation for about an hour now and I was getting bored. '_Did this girl always take this long?_'

"Hinata-sama is ready." A boy who looked kind of like Hiashi said with a firm voice. '_Well about damn time!_'

"Very well… Neji, your work here is done." Hiashi said and with that the boy bow and left the dining room.

"You may come down now, Hinata." Hiashi calls out.

I quickly get up and stand up to straighten my tie and fix the bottom of my suit and then run and hand through my hair.

'_I have to make a first impression… Right_?'

I see a girl with long indigo hair walking down the stair case. She was wearing a light purple dress with flowers embedded on the bottom; her hair was down with a clip placed on the side and a faint blush on her cheeks.

I feel heat rise to my face, but quickly try keeping myself in check.

_'You barely even know this girl get a hold of yourself_.' I scolded myself.

"Uzumaki-sama this is Hinata." Hiashi introduces us.

I walk up to the girl her was down, but I hear her father give a slight cough and with that she lifts her head up slowly.

I feel my breath hitch in my throat, her eyes we not like the rest I had seen she had pale eyes yes but they were tinted with lavender, she had pouty pink lips, and ivory skin she was beautiful he had never seen a girl so beautiful in his life.

"H-hello, U-Uzumaki- sama." She stuttered. I usually hate it when someone would stutter, but with her it sound... cute.

"Hi, Hinata you can call me Naruto.'' I told her with a smile on my face.

I put my hand out to shake hers, when our hands connected I felt a spark go up and down my body she must have felt it too because as our eyes met.

I could get lost in her eyes they were so... exotic.

"Well, why don't you two sit next to each other?" Hiro suggested.

"Hai, that's a good idea." Hiashi agrees.

I held her hand in mine they were small compared to mine and she was maybe three inches shorter than me, but I didn't mind it made me feel like I could protect her.

"Yea, I would like that right, Hinata-chan?" I asked her.

"H-Hai." She stuttered.

We walk back to the table, I pull out a chair for her and she whispers out a thank you, I than quickly sit next to her, I see that her hands were her laps I don't know why, but I took her hand out of her lap and interlaced our fingers together, I soon as I did I felt that spark go up and down my body, our eyes meet yet again I feel the heat rise to my face and she had a blush that could put the reddest tomato to shame.

We broke eye contact quickly, but keep our hands interlaced.

I see Hiro give us a small smile and Hiashi gave us an approving nod, which made us blush even further.

After dinner was done Hiashi suggested Hinata take me to the gardens so Hiro and Him could talk, she complied and put her hand out so I can take and I do.

We walked for what seemed like hours, until I see two huge double doors she knocks on it and they open automatically.

I have to say their estate my have not been big as ours, but their garden sure as hell was, it stretched out for miles.

"Wow, who planted these?" I ask her.

"My m-mother, I t-tend t-to them." She stuttered out.

"Wow! All by yourself?" I asked her.

She gives me a nod and blushes.

We walk around the garden until I see a bench.

"Do you want to sit, Hinata-chan?" I asked her.

"H-Hai." She replied.

"So...H-how d-do y-you f-feel a-about t-the arranged marriage?'' She asks me.

"I don't mind it as long as it's with you." I winked at her.

"T-thank you, Naruto-kun." She said, but with no stutter on my name and that was the first time in hours that I heard her say my name with no stutter. I know for sure I love how she said it, just like an angel calling for me, but what she did next made me blush so deep and almost made me want to faint.

I feel her lips on my cheek as she give me a little kiss and says, "A-And I-I don't m-mind i-it e-either."

I could feel my heart pounding so hard and fast that it made me believe that it was about to come out.

"Hinata-sama and Uzumaki-sama, Hiashi-sama would like your presence in his office." A man calls out to us.

"We should go." I smiled at her and placed a kiss on her hand.

As we arrive at Hiashi-sama's office we knock and hear an 'Enter' from the other side of the room.

"Ah, Hinata and Uzumaki-sama we would like to talk you two." Hiashi tells us as he puts a hand out to gestured to the two chairs in front of him.

We take a seat and I look at Hiro who has a small smile on his face and gives me a reassuring nod.

"Well as you two know you are supposed to be married at eighteen, but Hiro and I see that you two have already taken a liking to each other so we have moved it to sixteen, we would like to know if that is fine with you two?" Hiashi asked us.

I think this over, Hinata is beautiful and fun to be around; I turned my gaze over towards her and she is staring at me, she has part of her bottom lip in her mouth and as she bites it, she gives me pleading eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine with that Hiashi-sama. What about you Hinata-chan?" I asked her with a grin on my face.

She nods her vigorously and gave out a squeaked "Hai" which made all three of us laugh at her excitement.

"Very well, we will start the paper signing soon." Hiashi said.

"Naruto-sama instead of us, leaving tomorrow morning like we had planned… Hiashi-sama has invited us to stay for two weeks is that fine with you?" Hiro asked me.

"Yea that's great!" I told him.

"Very well you two are dismissed." Hiashi tells us we quickly grab each other's hands and go back to the garden.

I lift Hinata up and twirl her around and give her a peck on the cheek.

"Isn't this great, Hinata-chan!" I told her, not being able to keep my excitement in.

"H-Hai Naru-kun" She said softly, at first I thought I heard her wrong, but the blush on her face told me otherwise.

No had ever called me, 'Naru-kun' and the way she said it made my heart leap with joy.

_'Nothing can go wrong._' I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Unknown to Naruto, things were going to go wrong… because, as everyone knows love is not that simple it is the hardest thing everyone will have to face once in their life time, but the question now is can Naruto and Hinata beat love at its own game or will they lose to it?


End file.
